Hot Spring Surprise
by soukei
Summary: As she closed her eyes, she let her thoughts drift away and listened to the sound of nature around her. All alone, so she thought..[SuigetsuKarin.Lemon]


So... My first Suigetsu/Karin fanfic (and lemon) Dedicated to Iia, Myr, Needless2say, and M maiden from NF:D It's not the first fanfiction I have written, so I'm not unfamiliar with lemons, I took another account because I couldn't continue my other fanfiction, and people wouldn't stop pm-ing me asking why I didn't continue.)

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. XD

* * *

Karin slowly inched down into the hot water of the hot spring, a sigh left her lips as she felt her exhausted body answer to the water. She would never admit it, but she was happy that they had found a place to stay during the night, and never ever admit that if Suigetsu hadn't complained so much, they'd be walking another five miles or so. As she closed her eyes, she let her thoughts drift away and listened to the sound of nature around her. All alone, so she thought...

A rustle by a nearby bush made her alert and her body tensed up. Holding her breath for signs of other sounds, she waited another two minutes before she relaxed again.

Suigetsu smirked as he watched Karin relax again, he noted that she had taken her glasses off and they were lying near the hot spring on top of her neat folded clothes. It was a good thing he had left Zabuza's sword at the camp where Juugo and Sasuke were resting. He was sure if he had taken the sword with him, she would have seen him a long time ago. Snickering slightly, he watched how her eyes scanned the area again and knew she became aware of something that didn't quite fit in.

He waited patiently until she realized that someone was watching her. No second later, she stood up, and spoke in that bitchy-voice-that-somehow-turned-him-on. "Get out! I know you're there!"

Suigetsu chuckled and glided his tongue across his sharp teeth before he stood up, and devoured her with his eyes. "Tch. I knew it was you" she said, planting her hand on her bare hip.

She obviously didn't care or people saw her naked or not. A little voice in his head said 'why would she? She's got a gorgeous body' licking his lips, he slowly moved his eyes up towards her face. She looked annoyed. When did she not while she was talking to him?

"What do you want" she said as she slowly dropped herself to sit down on the rocks under water, closing her eyes and acting like he wasn't there at all. He didn't answer as he walked towards the hot spring and removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the ground as he neared. "One more step closer and you'll pay dearly."

Suigetsu's brow furrowed "you know if you weren't a bitch all the time I'm sure Sasuke would pay attention to you." Her eyes opened and her face flushed before she headed towards her clothes of which he was sure was a weapon.

Being quicker than her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her clothes, towards him. He felt her wet chest bump against his bare chest and heard a small 'oof' coming from the girl. He walked away from her clothes, tugging her along by her wrist why she tried to cover her chest. "Let go of me" she growled, he only smirked in response.

Suddenly he pushed her roughly backwards and with a shriek Karin hit the water with her back. Coming up and coughing for air, not realizing Suigetsu had shed his pants and had disappeared under water.

"Bastard!" she shouted while looking at the place he had been standing before he had thrown her backwards.

Karin growled and frantically looked around her, knowing he was somewhere. A gasp left her lips as she felt water being pushed against her backside and turned around, seeing no one.

She turned around again and dashed for the side of the hot spring, knowing this was a battle she couldn't win. Not in the water at least. She was ready to pull herself out when a hand grabbed her leg and dragged her away from the edge.

Falling head down she quickly tried to sit up, and when she did she heard laughter, of him. Coughing for air she turned around and glared at him, her face looking flustered. "Jerk!"

He chuckled "Is that all? No punching? No swearing?" not soon later he felt the wrath of her fist against the side of his face and his head melted into water. He just smirked when his face became normal again and grabbed her upper arm, dragging her closer to him. Her other arm raised and was also grabbed by his hand, pulling her closer she shrieked when she came in contact with his chest. Before she could react his mouth had descended upon hers and Karin gasped in surprise, feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

Suigetsu's tongue encircled hers, watching her face while she watched his with a frown. He watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks, obviously she had felt his arousal. He pushed her down - breaking the kiss in the process - to sit on the rock. Pulling her arms up, he held them with one wrist while he kissed her again, this time harshly.

Feeling her tongue against his' – trying to push him out of her own mouth – he moved one leg between hers and broke the kiss, nipping his way to her shoulder.

A wince left her lips as she felt his sharp teeth digging into her skin, not yet breaking the skin. – he let go of her wrists, at the moment he felt and heard her responding - she, in return grabbed his biceps and ranked her nails down his arm, hearing him hiss before he lapped at the skin he had bitten and heard a soft mewl leave her lips, rubbing her womanhood against the leg that was installed between her own. He shivered slightly at the feel of her cold breath against the side of his neck that was overheated. One hand drifted down to her centre and glided up and down her folds that haven't been touched like that without being her own fingers. Her hands clenched his shoulders as she bit her lips, she couldn't form any words, and if she could, he would surely know it was something like "hurry up and get it done" by the look in her eyes. He smirked and dipped one finger inside of her and a moan left her lips as she threw her head backwards and closed her eyes tightly.

He nuzzled her neck while he continued to dip his fingers in her hot centre and smirked when she rubbed herself harshly against his finger. "Do it" she panted. Finally a finger entered her and a small scream left her lips. Another finger entered her, he didn't care about the bitch's pleasure, he was selfish, why wouldn't he be, he knew the girl under him was also thinking of her own pleasure.

Frowning he dipped another finger inside of her, spreading her slightly before crossing his fingers inside of her. A gasp in the form of his name left her lips and he stopped for a moment, realizing she had moaned his name. He would have thought the little bitch would be thinking about Sasuke being in this situation, but it looked like she didn't and he grinned before inching towards her ear.

"You like it, don't you, you bitch"

He watched her head snap up and she was about to give him a piece of her mind but he had silenced her with his own lips.

Her hands drifted down his heated chest into the water till she reached his shaft and gave him a slight squeeze before leading him to her hot centre. His hand grabbed her wrist and almost gentle tugged her hand away from him. His fingers re-treated and he heard her moan in displeasure before he grabbed her hips with both hands and entered her swiftly in one thrust, breaking her hymen.

He watched her eyes widen and winced slightly when he heard the piercing scream that followed. He knew for sure that Sasuke and Juugo would have heard it.

Karin panted in small breaths, trying to relax herself as she writhed under him. Suigetsu closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her arousing scent that surrounded them and a small groan left his parted lips. Her muscles tightened around him and he nearly came then.

Pulling slightly away, he thrust back inside of her.

Gaining her breath Karin realized she couldn't just be a big cry baby during her first time, nonetheless with someone she hated with such passion. Ignoring the pain she ranked her nails down his back as he continued to thrust inside of her, the water surrounding them making it slightly easier to move inside of her.

Karin could feel the water splashing against her with the thrusts of Suigetsu. His fingers briefly touched her folds and she moaned loudly, the pain disappearing and being replaced by pleasure.

Her mouth found his earlobe and slowly sucked, and nibbled at it, hearing him groan. Her hands found their way in his grey hair and pulled him harshly up, locking eyes with him. She pulled him down, kissing him fiercely.

His fingers pinched her clit and Karin screamed in his mouth as she came, her walls pulsing tightly around his shaft and he continued to thrust as he followed her.

Time stood still as Suigetsu panted for breath and watched Karin's eyes close before his arms gave out and he clumsily sank down on top of Karin.

Gaining her breath Karin opened her eyes to look at the male lying above her and pushed him off of her, feeling something leave her and she felt slightly hollow. Suigetsu sat down next to her, leaning his head against the wall, he had yet to open his eyes.

Karin huffed and stood up, ready to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to her previous spot she had been sitting. "Suigetsu let go of me!" she yelped when she was forced to sit down again.

"Relax" he said, his smirk back in place as he looked at her. "It's not like they're searching for us" and with that he meant Sasuke, and Karin knew he meant Sasuke. She knew she'd never make a chance with him. The only thing his thoughts were on was revenge.

Sighing Karin shook her head and muttered 'whatever'

------------

Looking up Sasuke watched as Karin and Suigetsu appeared, furrowing his brow he wondered why Suigetsu was with her when she had clearly stated that she would go take a bath in the hot spring they had seen earlier and that if anyone would come near, she wouldn't regret castrating them.

He watched Karin sitting down, far away from Suigetsu but he wouldn't have anything of it as he sat next to her, pestering her like usually.

Closing his eyes he sighed and watched the fire dance in front of him, ignoring their bickering.

* * *

SO. How was it?? I haven't done any fanfiction for more than two years, so I need to get used to writing again (and smut) I'll be making more one-shots of this pairing later, but, that might take a while XD; As long as Iia, Myr and Needless2say give me ideas I'll get to it :D


End file.
